


Triple Taken

by volatileSoloist



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodhound's Ambiguous Genitals, Decoy Fucking, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mirage is a doofus who gives his decoys nicknames, Narcissism, Okay maybe feat. Bloodhound, Oral Sex, Other, Self-cest, That's it, in case that bothers anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatileSoloist/pseuds/volatileSoloist
Summary: After they spent a week reprogramming Elliott's holo-tech, Bloodhound finally had a surprise for him.I was already planning on doing a Mirage/Bloodhound/Mirage's Decoys fic when Clefaiiiry came out withSeeing Double, which inspired me to finish my story. Cheers to you Clefaiiiry--and everyone else, please show their story some love!





	Triple Taken

By the time Elliott closed up the bar for the last night of the week, he was thoroughly exhausted. Normally he had his decoys to help him, but recently, he’d been a one-man show, because Bloodhound had wanted to see how his tech worked.

“It’s fascinating, _elskan mín_. I wonder if you would be willing to let me take a look? Perhaps add some upgrades?”

Elliott had been bemused. “I didn’t realize you knew much about this kind of tech.”

Bloodhound scoffed and waved away his concerns. “I _am_ the ‘Technological Tracker’ in the ring, yes? I know my way around this sort of thing, Elliott.”

He hadn’t been too sure about it, but when Bloodhound looked at him with their best puppy-dog eyes, he’d found himself unable to say no.

Now, after opening, running, and closing the bar by himself for seven days straight, he half-wished he _had_ said no. However, at the exact moment he began to mull over his regret, his phone pinged with a message from Bloodhound. _Hurry home, Elliott,_ it read, _I have a surprise for you._

Well, now his interest was piqued. Ever since the two of them had gotten serious, Bloodhound had put a lot of time into preparing little ‘surprises’ for him every now and then. He could feel a little bit of excitement bubbling up inside him already.

When he pushed open the door to his apartment, he was greeted with the sight of his seemingly empty living space. As he put down his bag and kicked off his boots, he heard some muffled laughter coming from the bedroom, quickly followed multiple someones making shushing noises.

“You home, babe?” Elliott called out, suddenly hesitant to enter his quarters.

“Yes, Elliott, I’ve been waiting for you,” Bloodhound replied, voice low and sultry, their tone drawing Elliott closer as though pulled by the tides, all worries pushed to the back of his mind.

When he entered the room, there lay Bloodhound on the bed, luxuriously sprawled out in a simple robe. It was a sight he would’ve indulged himself in for longer, was it not for the fact that they were surrounded by a triplet of copies of himself, clad only in boxers.

“What?” he asked, confused at what he was seeing.

One of the decoys laughed, “Man, you should see your face,” and the others joined in laughing with the first.

They were interrupted by a lazy hand gesture from Bloodhound, and the decoys all turned their attention back to them. “What are you waiting for, _sælgæti_? Go make Elliott feel welcome.”

“You bet!” one chirped.

“On it!” another one agreed.

“Anything for you,” the last one purred.

And suddenly he had three half-naked holograms of himself prowling across the room toward him. He backed up but found himself in a corner with nowhere to go. They were on him quickly, one on either side with the third reaching a hand forward to lean against the wall, boxing him in.

“Did you have a long week, Elliott?” the one on his left crooned.

“I can’t believe we just left you to work all by yourself,” sighed the decoy to his right.

The third Elliott before him captured his attention, cupping his chin with one hand and pushing his curls aside with the other. “God, is there any way we can make it up to you?”

“Bloodhound,” Elliott spluttered, “Do I actually sound like this?”

He heard his partner laugh from behind the crowd of decoys. The hologram on his right grinned at him and said, “Nah, not really. But they thought it would be funny if we played it up for you.”

“And they were right,” said the decoy on the left, grinning cheekily at him, “Your expre—expresa—your face right now is priceless!”

“I can think of a better face for him to be making,” the third uttered suggestively, getting right up in his business this time. For a moment, it transfixed Elliott with the sight of it running its tongue over its lips before he snapped out of it.

“Okay, hang on a second,” he blustered, “Bloodhound, call ‘em off!”

Immediately, the three holograms backed away and gave him a little bit of space, which was nice considering how he felt like he was burning up. Bloodhound got up off the bed and walked over, gently pushing aside the very friendly decoy. “Are you alright?” they asked, rubbing a hand over his shoulder. “I suppose this was a bit much for me to surprise you with.”

“Very unexpected,” Elliott began, “but not entirely unwelcome? I mean,” he paused for a minute, trying to put his thoughts in order, “What’s the plan here? Did you want them to get in bed with us for a fivesome or something?”

“No,” Bloodhound said, and they smiled deviously at him as they added, “I was hoping to just watch for now.”

It took a second for Elliott to connect the dots, and when he did, he breathed out a soft, “Oh,” a tingle zipping up his spine.

“C’mon, Elliott,” the cheerful decoy on his left cajoled, “We all know you’ve fantasized about this before.”

Elliott flushed at that— _way to air out my dirty laundry_ —but tried to play it off with a cocky, “I mean, who wouldn’t, when you’re as good-looking as me? Or us, I guess.”

“And with Hound’s upgrades,” said the right hologram in a reasonable tone, “we can actually play it out now!”

“And you don’t have to worry about there being any bugs in the programming,” the third said with a mischievous grin, “Houndie tooks us for a test-drive before you came home.”

 _Wow._ Now, that was a fascinating mental image. Elliott laughed nervously, “Not gonna lie, that does sound kinda hot, but also? I gotta admit that I’m a little jealous.”

Hound smiled at him before leaning in and whispering in his ear, “They’re almost as good as the original.”

He blinked, and then gave Bloodhound a wide grin when they moved back. _They know me so well. A little ego-stroking and I’m all in._ “Well, now I guess I have to find out for myself! So, you’re just gonna watch?”

“Mhm. I may join in at a later time. Perhaps if you please them well enough?” At that, the decoys began creeping back in. Reasonable leaned its head on his shoulder and gazed at up him, while Cheerful ran a hand along his bicep.

“Ha, is that a challenge, Houndie?” Elliott said, beginning to feel the warmth from earlier coming back now that he was getting into it.

“I know how you love a good challenge, _krúttið mitt_. Now go have fun, Elliott.”

“Oh, he will,” Mischievous said with a wink, and having gotten Bloodhound’s blessing, it grabbed his hand and led him over to the bed. Cheerful and Reasonable followed close behind, beginning to peel his clothes off of him the minute he sat down on the sheets.

“Easy, fellas,” Elliott said, rapidly finding himself with less and less clothes to cover up his growing boner, “There’s enough of me to go around!”

“It’s hard to forget that,” Reasonable said as it removed his top and ran its hands up and down his chest, briefly stopping to trace around his nipples and pecs every few passes.

Cheerful sat down next to Elliott on the bed, and curled an arm around his shoulder while placing a hand on his thigh, stroking lightly. “And there’s always room for more!”

As Elliott paled, he heard Bloodhound chuckle from across the room, and he redirected his attention to them, watching them as they draped themself across a comfortable chair. “I think he could only take three of you at once. You’re all a handful to deal with.”

Cheerful grinned at that, “Mm, yeah, but it’s a decent handful.” It looked at Elliott, biting its lip before sliding its hand lower to squeeze his crotch.

“Fuck,” Elliott breathed, already beginning to feel a little overwhelmed by the concentrated attention on him. He jolted when he suddenly felt a hand from behind him curl loosely around his neck, but relaxed slightly when he realized it was Mischievous—he hadn’t noticed it getting onto the bed.

His relief, however, was short-lived, because it leaned in and grazed its teeth across his ear before whispering, “And we know how to take care of you. We know what you like, because we _are_ you.” Then it bit the rim of his ear, and Elliott shuddered beneath it.

It moved down from his ear to lick down the side of his neck, and the fact that there was no wetness accompanying it brought it back to him that they really were just holograms. He only felt the gentle (albeit pleasant) pressure from the hard light that comprised it. If anything, there was a faint but enticing buzz, like static electricity.

He might’ve been disappointed, but rather it intrigued him. He wondered if there was a way to upgrade them further, and enhance the sensation. Or at least, he was thinking of it until Cheerful lowered itself down from the bed to get on its knees before him, its hands creeping up to the waistband of his briefs. It stared at him for a minute, as though waiting for any protests.

And god, despite the fact that it’d be weird to get a blowjob from someone who looked just like him, he was ready. He gulped and gave it a nod.

The bright grin it gave him immediately after made him flush, and it was difficult to keep his gaze on it as it pulled down his underwear and wrapped its hands around his half-hard cock. It gave a few quick strokes before leaning in, wasting as little time as possible before wrapping its lips around the tip. Elliott stared, utterly entranced, as it then slowly sunk lower onto his length, taking him perfectly with no gag reflex to speak of.

But damn, when it glanced back up at him, making direct eye contact with its familiar brown eyes, and _purred_ around his dick... he couldn’t help but let out an embarrassed laugh that trailed into a moan, burying his face in his hands as he leaned back into the arms of the other two decoys.

They were quick to cozy up to him, with Reasonable rubbing his shoulders and Mischievous nuzzling against his cheek, whispering, “Could be worse. At least now you know you’re not a _complete_ narcissist.”

“That remains to be seen,” Bloodhound said, tone amused, and Elliott peeked between his fingers to see Bloodhound staring intently at them all with half-lidded eyes, hand lowered between their legs to occasionally palm at themself.

The sight just made him blush harder, and he closed his eyes, only to open them suddenly in surprise when Cheerful leaned in to the base before giving a hard suck. His breath stuttered in his chest, and he let out a helpless little noise as his eyes rolled back.

Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him, and he lowered his hands to rest on his cheeks as he stared openly at the decoy below him. It grinned around his dick, somehow managing to look cocky despite being speared around his length, and as it pulled back to press a kiss to the tip, he couldn’t help but moan unabashedly.

“Fuuuck, this shouldn’t be this hot, but it is,” he sighed.

Mischievous chuckled in his ear, pressing a kiss to his cheek before mentioning, “It can get a lot hotter, too.”

Elliott turned his head slightly to glance at it, open to suggestions. “Yeah? Try me.”

There was a brief bit of rustling, and then Mischievous crawled over to kneel on the edge of the bed to his left, holding his now-exposed cock in his hand and reaching out his free hand to trace over Elliott’s jaw. “You could suck your own dick?”

Or, perhaps, he wasn’t as open to suggestions as he thought; at that, Elliott faltered. He glanced back down to Cheerful, who pulled off of him with lewd popping noise, and it laughed, “It’s not half bad!”

Reasonable placed a hand on his thigh, placating, “And you know, there are some people who are so flexible that they can do it without using holograms. Just bend over and _wham_.”

Well, he supposed it wasn’t wrong. It was just a little different when it was attached to a whole other person who looked and acted just like him. But when Mischievous looked down at him with a quirked eyebrow and ran its thumb over his bottom lip, the submissive part of him reacted instinctively, and he tilted his head forward to let it slide into his mouth before he could think any better of it.

Mischievous gave him an approving smile that helped to rekindle the heat in his core a bit, and it pushed in the digit a little further, stroking over his tongue. The gentle vibrations from the energy it was formed from felt pleasant against the sensitive surface, and he experimentally dipped his head and bobbed it a bit. When the decoy let out a pleased hum, he opened his mouth a little wider and slipped in the pointer as well.

“You’ve got the skill,” Mischievous cooed. “All you need is the drive. C’mon man, tonight’s your night to be adventurous!”

Elliott eyed his double’s cock, already hard and ready for him. In general, Elliott was usually down to try anything once, as long as it wasn’t too gnarly, and well... it was just him. Just him staring raptly at him like he was the most attractive guy in the world. 

And shit... he could allow himself to indulge in the idea that it wasn’t wrong, for once.

He pulled away from the decoy’s fingers before craning his head completely towards Mischievous, taking a deep breath, and nodding. “Alright, let’s do it.”

Mischievous nodded back, and moved to stand up on the bed. It placed one hand on his shoulder for balance, and the other grasped its cock, giving it a few pumps before tapping it against his lips, in the same way someone would knock on a door.

Ah hell. If he waited any longer, he was gonna lose his nerve. He closed his eyes, opened his mouth, leaned forward to take its cock, and...

...it was almost underwhelming.

Not to say that it didn’t have substantial length or girth. He’d always been satisfied by its size. But it had little texture, and no taste, so it was kind of like blowing a dildo. But when he heard the low, rumbling sigh his decoy let out in response, he couldn’t help but shiver a bit.

It also helped that Cheerful had gone back to sucking _his_ cock again, so to keep his mind off of how new this was, he timed the bobbing of his head to be in sync with it, if perhaps starting off a little more shallowly. Seriously, Cheerful was taking him like a champ. He felt his cock nudge against the back of its throat, and he let out a muffled groan, which Mischievous echoed back to him.

Focusing on keeping his movements consistent with Cheerful’s, it was almost easy to zone out and get lost in the rhythm. He moved in a little deeper before pulling back and rubbing the head against the inside of his cheek, and when Mischievous let out a moan and fisted its hands in his hair, he couldn’t help but let out a little overwhelmed whimper.

It was only when he actually looked up to stare at the decoy, watching it suck in a breath and bite its lip as he moved his head back and forth, that he actually felt his cock twitch, dribbling a bit of precum in the dry hollow of Cheerful’s mouth.

He breathed in through his nose and concentrated hard on bobbing his head and sinking deeper, no longer caring if he wasn’t keeping time with the other decoy. He wanted to see the look on its face, _his_ face, when it was overwhelmed with pleasure, when it was close to letting go.

He was, however, abruptly distracted from his task by a soft moan from the other side of the room, and he glanced over to see Bloodhound, who’d become quite flushed in the face and was actively stroking between their legs now. God, they were always so _hot_.

Mischievous turned its head and smiled at Bloodhound. “Enjoying the show?” Elliott moved to speak as well, but ended up only making an indignant noise as the hologram cupped its hands around the back of his head, keeping his face pressed to its groin. “I think he is too, aren’t you, pretty fella?” it directed back at him at the end, and he felt a blush overtaking his cheeks at the compliment.

He broke eye contact with his decoy to stare at Bloodhound again, and his blush increased as they smiled at him before saying, “I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t affecting me.” They briefly dipped their fingers lower to circle teasingly around their entrance before murmuring, “Why don’t you take over, so he can watch me for a bit?”

“Of course,” Mischievous agreed quickly, and it continued to hold Elliott’s head in its hands as it began to thrust its hips back and forth, moving in and out of the cusp of his mouth. As he let himself indulge in the drag on his tongue, and the fullness in his throat, he stared openly at Bloodhound, watching as they raised one hand to caress their chest, and the other to dip into their own mouth, sucking lewdly on their fingertips.

His eyes roamed their half-dressed form, following their movements as they tweaked the bud of one of their nipples, pulling a bit before giving a slightly harder pinch, and he watched the flutter of their eyelids at they watched him back. Bloodhound flushed slightly under the intensity of his gaze, and withdrew their fingers from their mouth to lower them between their legs, massaging delicate flesh and letting out little puffs of breath as they did so.

He would’ve been content to watch them forever, but he felt the bed shift behind him, and a hand found their place on his shoulder as the weight of its body settled close behind him; it had to be Reasonable. Elliott had been vaguely wondering where it had gone, and had his question answered as he felt slick fingers brush down between his cheeks. He shivered a little, both from the coldness of the lube and the implications of what was to come. If he was going to set a boundary, now would be the time, but...

He’d already come this far, and there were more pros than cons when he thought about getting fucked by himself. Even if he decided after the fact that it wasn’t for him, he still had everything up to that to fuel his future jerk-off fantasies.

Reasonable wasted no time in pushing its fingers inward, but then abruptly stopped, only moving to trace teasingly around his rim. When Elliott ground down onto its hand, asking wordlessly for more, he heard it chuckle amusedly before inserting a finger inside and beginning to pump it in and out.

The decoy set up a quick rhythm, soon moving from one finger to two, stretching Elliott in preparation for his what might very well be his undoing. The third finger barely registered as anything more than a slight sting, since the pleasure flowing through his body soothed it significantly.

Although maybe, ‘soothed’ wasn’t the right word. He felt like he was burning up, but in all the right ways. He felt the heat shooting through his veins, his heartbeat fluttering, and the sweat dripping from his temples. He was already so worked up that he was pretty certain he wouldn’t last for much longer.

It only took a slight adjusting of everyone’s positions for Reasonable to be able to scooch in enough to press its cock against his opening. With firm hands on hips, Reasonable slowly guided him down, and when the tip pushed into him, he let out an embarrassing whimper. God, he was thankful that he was muffled by the cock in his mouth.

Apparently, however, the sound didn’t go unnoticed by Bloodhound, and they spoke breathlessly to Mischievous, “Pull back, I want to hear him.” Elliott glanced over to look at his partner, flushing an even darker shade as he noticed them rapidly sliding their fingers in and out of their entrance.

“You got it,” the decoy affirmed, bearing a slight blush of its own, and it slowly pulled out of Elliott’s mouth, leaving a glistening string of saliva dangling between it and Elliott. “Gorgeous,” it cooed in response, sitting down on the bed again to run its hands through his hair before turning back to Bloodhound, “What else d’you want to see, Hound?”

“I think we’ll be good from here on out. We’ll have fun another time.”

“Got it,” Mischievous said, and after pressing a quick kiss to Elliott’s lips, it murmured, “See you next time, handsome,” and dissolved in a shower of blue sparks.

With Elliott’s mouth freed, Reasonable clearly thought it was a perfect time to pull him down the rest of the way, and as it bottomed out inside him, Elliott let out a long, loud, “Ohh, _fuuuuuck_.” His tone shakily rose up in pitch as Reasonable began to bounce him on his lap, sliding in and out of him with a quick, choppy tempo.

After all of the foreplay, Elliott knew he wasn’t going to last long, but when Reasonable pulled him down enough to brush up against his prostate, at the same moment Cheerful pulled pack to give a hard suck on the tip of his cock, his attempts to delay the inevitable failed, and he let out a deep, shameless moan as he spilled into Cheerful’s mouth.

The decoy swallowed around his cock as he shook with the aftershocks, and as he managed to hazily focus on what was going around him, he saw it pull off of him, smile as it wiped a thread of cum from the corner of its lips, and then lick it off its finger before flickering out of existence. As he shivered at the sight, he became acutely aware that Reasonable was still buried inside him.

When it gave another thrust, he let out a whine, feeling overstimulated from the attention; he wasn’t sure if he wanted it to keep going or not. Elliott teetered on the edge of that decision for a few more thrusts before he began to squirm in its arms. “I c-can’t,” he moaned, “Fuck, too much.”

And like that, Reasonable was gone, leaving him to flop back onto the mattress with a surprised gasp. He went limp on the covers, eyes falling closed, and wasn’t aware of Bloodhound leaving their perch until he heard the mattress creak as they moved onto it. They crawled up to lie down next to him, pressing a few kisses to his cheek and lips and gently playing with his hair.

“Did you like it?” they murmured, and he could hear the soft smile in their voice.

“Yeah, babe,” he said, ever so slightly breathless, “Best surprise yet.”

“I am glad to hear,” they purred, but as they pressed further up against his side, he could feel a bit of wetness against the skin of his thigh.

“Did you get a chance to cum yet too?” he asked, opening his eyes to focus on them.

Bloodhound waved him off. “Tonight wasn’t about me, _félagi_.”

“Aw, bullshit, Hound. You went to all this trouble for me, and I want you to feel good too.” He leaned in to kiss them, and they met him eagerly, sliding their tongue into his mouth, before pulling back to give his lower lip a bite. When the two took a moment to breathe, he made the effort of rolling over so he could lightly press his thigh against their crotch. As they let out a quiet gasp at the contact, he murmured, “Do what you need, Houndie. I’m yours.”

They only hesitated for a moment before scooching even closer, and hooking a leg over him before beginning to rub their crotch against the proffered thigh. As they began to pant heatedly, he turned his head to kiss them again, and he shivered as Bloodhound moaned unrestrainedly into his mouth.

They picked up speed quickly, their pre slicking up the side of his leg as they moved. Eventually, they broke the kiss to just focus on him, gaze wide and lips slightly parted, and the mixture of love and need in their eyes made his heart melt.

When their breathing became erratic, he gently began to press back into their movements, and their eyes rolled back. With just a bit more friction, they let out a low, sultry moan and came against him, their release coating the side of his leg.

As they came down, Elliott ran his fingers through their long hair, playing with the soft strands. “Thank you,” they murmured as they relaxed, nuzzling into him.

Elliott smiled at them. “Any time, Houndie.”

“Even when you could be sleeping with your decoys?” Bloodhound asked, their tone joking, but with a slight undercurrent of self-consciousness.

Elliott leaned in close to them, pressing a hand against their cheek. “Look, I _am_ the most handsome guy I know. But no one could ever replace you, babe.”

Bloodhound turned their head to press a kiss to his palm. “Then I am fortunate that the Allfather decided to bless me with your companionship, Elliott.”

“Believe me, I feel lucky too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my usual beta, couldn't have done it without her.
> 
> (Psst. Is this fic good enough to get me invited to that Miragehound discord I've been theorizing that y'all have?)
> 
> Also, a parting image for you: Next Apex Games, Mirage forgets to switch the mode for his holo-tech, and dies of embarrassment when it spawns six almost-naked decoys.


End file.
